The Kitten
by bails.krause
Summary: Whatever happened, Dean isn't complaining! Short fluff-types, no smut-but cute, tiny destiel moments that made it so hard to write this without making inhuman noises. *Please note, this is just me writing something that I felt like writing. This is all me and my imagination. I appreciate any reviews and advice to help me improve with my writing style!*


**_Hi yes, this should be short and sweet and possibly adorable. I can only try! (I'm doing this out of boredom and feels) ((and yes, I'm keeping Cas an angel because he will never not be Dean's angel)) (((Please give reviews, I want to improve and that's the best way!)))_**

* * *

Dean woke up after a long night of hunting and '_sleeping' _with Castiel. It'd been a few months since they started in cahoots with each other. Dean enjoyed the daily company of blue eyes looking at him when his own eyes open from sleep. This particular morning he noticed that his angel wasn't in bed. Dean figured that Cas must be in the bathroom showering or something. He didn't hear the shower running so he pulled the covers off of him and pulled a pair of briefs on to investigate. "Hey Cas?" he said and walked to the open bathroom door. "Cas! You in here?" There was no sign of him anywhere in their room. Dean whispered under his breath "what the hell?..." and looked around his room. The majority of both of their clothes were still scattered on the floor from the previous nights so he couldn't have gone far.

The hunter became worried. He walked out of his room and into the main room of the bat cave. "Cas! Where the hell are you?" He searched in every room and found nothing; aside from the sleeping Kevin in the designated gaming room. Sam was off, possibly getting some groceries and coffee, so he would be no help. Dean went back to his room and sat on the end of the bed. His strange mix of confusion and worry caused him to stroke the wrinkled, old trench coat beside him.

He started to get up and then saw a small bulge in the tan fabric move. "Holy shit!" Dean jumped up and grabbed the pistol on his side table and pointed it at the moving bump. He shouted "Whatever you are, I'm gonna kill you!" He cocked the gun and stepped closer. As he got to the bed, he reached out to move the fabric off of the bed. Before he could get to it, a little black line of fur appeared from the folds of the jacket. "The fuck?" He put down his pistol and lifted the flap that covered the line. It revealed a black ball of fur with thin black wings.

It was stretching out; it's length was about 9 inches in total when its small legs extended as far as they could. Width-wise, the wing span added another 4 inches to each side. After a few moments of staring at the -what seemed to be a kitten- Dean spooked when it spoke with a deep, unfitting voice. "Uh, Dean? Where am I? Everything seems- MEW! Oh dear..."Dean leaned down on the bed to get eye level with the animal. "Cas, is... is that you?"

The raspy voice came back "ME- uh, yes, it is."  
"You know what happened?"  
"Uh, I.. I don't.." Castiel's small black ear started to twitch and his back leg stretched up to scratch it. Dean took the opportunity to sooth Cas's itch himself. The small kitten sighed and his wings flapped ferociously and caused the ball to lift off of the bed slightly. Suddenly it stopped, the kitten plopped back down on its feet and tiny blue eyes looked up at Dean "Thank you, Dean." Dean realized what he was doing and took his hand away. "Yeah, no problem, Cas."

Dean stood up and looked around for a pair of pants to put on. As he sat on the bed to put his legs through, the kitten slowly walked over to him and said "You know, Dean, you don't have to do that." Dean heard a soft purr resonating against his hip. Then a cold tongue tickled the human's side. Dean couldn't help but chuckle and pick up Cas and hold him to his chest. "Cas, that's ticklish!" Cas purred harder and Dean nuzzled his face to the small black nose. A small "Mew" was muffled in Dean's chest.

"Dean, this is nice. But, uh, what do "MEW" think we should do to fix this... predicament?" Dean snapped back out of the trance of purrs and fur. "Oh, yeah..." He felt one of the small wings between two fingers "Yeah, I guess we should... But there's one thing I'd like to do first." The small, but low-voiced kitten asked "What would that be?"

* * *

Sam came back after a few hours carrying bags of hamburger, buns, and a coffee carrier. "Hey, guys! I brought back some food. Dean, I grabbed some burger meat for tonight." He stopped as he walked into the TV room. He found a lounging Dean watching Star Trek with a ball of black on his chest. "Uh, Dean?"

"Shhhhhh! They're is sleeping!" Dean ran his hand down the purring Cas's back on his chest and pointed to the unconscious Kevin in the recliner on the other side of the couch. Cas was all curled up, apart from his wings that were spread out and slowly waving. Sam walked over and put the bags and coffee on a table in passing. "Dean where did you-" "Dude, It's Cas." Dean said quietly to not wake up Cas. "We don't know what happened. But, hey, Cas is a talking winged kitten and I'm not complaining. I bet he'll be back tomorrow or something."

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "Okay, fine. But Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you have at least put on some pants?"


End file.
